The storage of possessions has long been a problem facing any owner of those possessions. Where there is competition for storage locations as a function of the number of items to be stored and the space in which a storage is avialable, the provision of suitable storage systems become evermore necessary. Not only is the organization of storage of one's possessions necessary in order that one's living space remain neat and tidy, but also organization avoids disarray which can cause lost time in hunting a particular item when use of the item is desired.
Often, many tools and implements are stored in either a storeroom, garage or storage shed. These areas tend to degenerate into a state of substantial disarray since they typically comprise dwelling areas which may be closed off from the dominant living quarters of the dwelling. As a result, it is not unusual for persons who reside in the dwelling to keep items in such storage areas relatively in a haphazard manner. This tendency derives not only from a lack of diligence but also from the lack of inexpensive and versatile storage rack assemblies commercially available which assemblies are easy to install and thereafter convenient to use.
A variety of storage systems have been developed in the past ranging from closets and cabinet structures to shelving systems, bin assemblies and pegboard systems. While the utility of these prior art systems cannot be disputed. Nonethless, these system have not been completly effective in providing the right kind of storage system; otherwise, the problem of disorganized storage areas would not be as pervasive a problem as it is. Therefore, there remains a long felt need for improved storage systems. The present invention provides a storage rack apparatus directed to solving, at least in part, the storage problem. This storage rack, while simple in appearance and use, is nonetheless subtle in the advantage it provides over the prior art structures.